Refrigerators repeatedly perform a refrigerating cycle to cool a refrigerating compartment or freezing compartment, so that foods can be freshly stored therein for a predetermined time.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body defining a storage space, and a door selectively opening or closing the main body. An item is stored in the storage space, and the door can be opened to take out the stored item.
Since the main body is covered with the door, it is difficult to figure out the position of an item to be taken out until opening the door.
Thus, the door should be opened to figure out the position of an item. At this point, cool air may flow out from the storage space.
Accordingly, the temperature of the storage space may increase, items stored in the refrigerator may be degraded, and power consumption for cooling the storage space may be increased.